


Official Present Snoop Bucky Barnes

by Madiedoodle



Series: Stucky Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bucky is the worst, but Steve loves him anyways, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR"</p>
<p>In which Bucky is a present snoop and Steve is sick and tired of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Present Snoop Bucky Barnes

James Buchanan Barnes was notorious in their friend group, and he couldn’t even deny it. He even had a sweater, bright red with sparkly words marking him as Present Snoop. He always had been a present snoop, and he always would be. And that drove Steve up the wall, in all honesty.

“Buck, you’ve gotta stop. The surprise is part of the Christmas magic! Why do you only snoop on the Christmas presents? Why do you hate Christmas, Bucky?” Steve pleaded, for what must have been the hundredth time. 

“Surprises are for those who can’t figure out what is in the box. And when that fails, those who can’t look into what people bought on their credit cards.” Bucky said, grinning widely as he lounged on the couch, laptop nestled on his lap and hot chocolate cooling on the arm of the couch. Usually Steve would be cherishing that sight, but in this situation it took on an evil connotation as Bucky tried his best to figure out what everyone had bought eachother for Christmas. 

“Why don’t you love me, Bucky? You know how important Christmas is to me. Why ruin it with ruining the gift surprise?” he asked, and Bucky finally looked up at that, eyes narrowed as Steve tried his best to make the guilt tripping tactic work. 

“Fine. I’ll just do it the old fashioned way.” Bucky finally said, shutting the laptop and sighing, patting the seat next to him for Steve to sit. Steve grinned in triumph, throwing himself onto the couch and leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I knew you loved me.” He said, and Bucky snorted, hand running through Steve’s hair. 

“Yeah punk. Or maybe I realized that Natasha is crafty enough to have paid for everything in cash in obscure places.” He replied ruefully, setting the laptop on the coffee table next to him and accepting his fate as a couch potato. At least for now.

=========

 

It was Christmas eve and Steve could hear the rustling downstairs. He had known-the second Bucky had said that he was going to sleep on the couch, pleading having a cold-that Bucky was up to is old tricks again, and knew that his precautions were needed. 

He got up out of bed, slipping his feet into socks so he could better sneak, though he expected that Bucky might be to engrossed in his task to truly notice anything that wasn’t an obvious threat. With his feet thoroughly covered in his holeless socks, he absconded to the balcony that overlooked the living room, and watched as his handywork began to unfold below him. 

He could see Bucky creeping, catlike towards the Christmas tree. It was quite similar to how the Grinch looked in that movie they had watched the other day, and Steve would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that he was trying to keep Bucky from noticing him. 

He watched as Bucky ghosted around the floor, peering down at each present as he catalogued who had bought each of them and who each gift would go to. This was the task of multiple minutes, as the gifts were abundant. But Bucky was soon done with his cataloguing, and the snooping truly began. A little bit to Steve’s disappointment, Bucky started with the presents that were from Natasha, picking each up daintily and feeling around the edges, working his way over and under, tapping each side and then eventually shaking the boxes carefully, trying to discern the contents through sound and feel. He looked childlike in his concentration, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he focused on the task at hand.

Bucky began to pick up Steve’s gifts, and Steve watched in excitement as he waited for his plan began to work. It started with a low humming sound, which wasn’t particularly unusual within the tower. 

Then came the mayhem.

First came Dum-E, followed closely by a BB-8 that Tony had put together once they had seen the Force Awakens. As they moved, so did the roped that Steve had asked Dum-E to hold in his claw hand, and Bucky looked up in startled surprise as the two robots went past. And that was his downfall, as he had no time to prepare for the ensuing shenanigans, and glitter fell from the sky, completely covering Bucky from head to toe and piling on the ground. 

Bucky looked up in shock, a glittering mess, sparkles caught in his eyelashes and coating his hair and clinging stubbornly to his metal arm. The look of horror on Bucky’s face was too much, and Steve burst out into startled laughter, clutching the railing as he doubled over at the sight of a sparkling Bucky standing in front of the Christmas tree. 

“You booby trapped the tree, you little shit.” Bucky exclaimed, looking up at Steve as the abject terror of the glitter attack wore off. Steve didn’t bother to hide his grin, looking triumphantly down at Bucky, praying that FRIDAY was taking pictures from the security cameras like he had asked, because this was too good to pass up. 

“Yes I booby trapped the presents, you do this every fucking year!” he replied, arms crossed as shameless as he observed his glittery boyfriend sulking by the Christmas tree. 

“I am never going to get this glitter out of my hair, why would you do this to me Stevie.” Bucky whined in return, attempting in vain to brush some of the glitter of, only managing to make his hand sparkly in his efforts. 

“I have no regrets, Nat is gonna love this and Sam will put it in his scrap book.”he said, now on his way down the stairs.   
It wasn’t until he was already in the living room that he realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry Stevie, I shouldn’t be such a present snoop. I totally deserved to be glitter bombed. I obviously owe you an apology hug and kiss, since you had to go through all this effort to teach me my lesson.” Bucky said, evil grin thoroughly in place as he tackled Steve onto the couch, throwing a handful of glitter all over Steve and otherwise glitterfying him in his maniacal revenge. 

“Merry Christmas, punk.” Bucky said, once both of them were thoroughly glittery and done with their wrestling match.

“Merry Christmas, jerk.” Steve replied, nestling against Bucky as they both gazed out the window, out over the city, a brand new world, a brand new day, and a brand new start for the two of them


End file.
